Talk:Movies
Movies being discussed on character pages A while ago, I spent a long amount of time writing summaries for each characters' involvment in the movie, but they were later removed. I personally think that their movie data should be added to their pages. If you agree, tell me so I can start working on them again. Steveo920 22:54, 9 December 2009 :Well, i'm neutral on this. I personally think that the Summaries for the movies should be enough, but if others disagree, then I wouldn't be against it. The main reason I would be against it is that the places for each movie on the characters page is difficult to choose. Basically I am saying it is hard to choose where the info would go on the as-said characters page. Still, thank u Steveo920 for asking before trying to do it. We'll wait and see what the others think. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 04:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :If it were up to me, I would put the movie section separetely and right after the series section. Steveo920 22:54, 9 December 2009 Does anybody else have anything to add to this.? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Its been almost a week and no one has made any arguements against my suggestion. Since that's the case, can someone with the athority please give me the okay to start adding movie info on non-movie-only characters. Steveo920 12:13, 15 December 2009 This was decided against a while ago movie information is to long and not to mention non canon to place on the pages. Taking up space for official information. We have to many people on here who would take the information and use it as a reason to add to other areas of canon in the articles (powers and abilities section, history) So any such attempt would be undone. There maybe an alternative to place content such is that on a sepearte page and have it as a link for the movie it is from which can be found in a articles respective appearance in other media section but actual placement on the article is not possible.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Fourth movie? Don't you think the fourth movie deserves its own page, having been announced and all? :When we get some information on it, yes. But we currently have no information on it, beyond that it is planned. Unless you happen to have some info on it, in which case, please do share. Until then, there is no point creating a page for it. Mentioning that it has been announced on the movies page would be enough in the meantime. Also, please remember to sign your posts. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I think there is a lot of information already revealed - it's coming out in December 2010, will be about Ichigo's second Hollow transformation, possible return of Hollow Ichigo, etc... I bet there's more circulating around the next w:c:Bleach:User talk:Ridler1 :That's not enough to give it a page right now. There is a mention that it will feature the Hollow transformation, but that does not mean it centers around it. And the Hollow Ichigo thing is speculation and will not be allowed on the articles. Only confirmed info would be allowed. Lets just wait until we get some details about it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The tagline is "If you can't control the demon, it will consume you"!!! What do you think it's gonna center about, Yachiru's love for sweets?!? EDIT: Awesome ;) w:c:Bleach:User talk:Ridler1 :First, please watch your tone - there is no need for that. Second, your signature does not link back to your page. You missed the 1 from the end of your username. Third, all I'm saying is that there is not enough info to make a page for it yet. I added a section on this page for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't say it to offend you or anything, it's just the way I speak. Sorry about that :D The sig should be fixed now w:c:Bleach:User talk:Ridler1 May I ask why my edits were reverted? Maggosh 15:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :The source you cited was doubtful at best, downright erroneous at worst. We know nothing of the quality of the translator who inserted that comment about the name of the movie being "Memories in the Rain". In addition, that trailer has made the round on websites with reputable Japanese translator, none of whom have stated that that trailer contained the title of the movie. Further more, "Memories in the Rain" is already a name of a Bleach OVA and a Bleach volume upon which said OVA is based. Therefore it is highly unlikely that the studio would name the 4th Movie "Memories in the Rain", just because it would generate too much confusion. Lastly, last week Ohana, a trusted and reliable source of raw Japanese Bleach information on the site 2ch, stated that in current issue of Jump Magazine, the title of the 4th movie was stated to be "Horo of Horokiller". Thus creating conflicting information. Because of all these reason, your edit was reverted. I hope the situation is now clear. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Granted. Now what about the part about the promotional material featuring the Hollow form? Surely that is credible. Maggosh 02:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I have added the promotional poster to the movie poster set and I would like to leave it at that. Just because all the information is very vague and sketchy. By looking at the poster people can guess that it has something to do with Ichigo's new hollow form and I think that's enough. At this stage I am leaving off the title ("Horo of HoroKiller") and the taglines because another tagline was released with the title "The one that cuts a Hollow, is a Hollow". At this stage, I am placing the bulk of the information in the forum topic regarding this, 4th Bleach Movie, issue just because everything is so vague and sketchy and being released piecemeal. As we get more information that is consistent, easily verifiable etc, we can start fleshing the 4th movie out more. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, then. I'm glad we could settle this. Maggosh 18:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Character Lists Shouldn't we add a "Character List" or a "List of Characters in order of appearance" or just "Characters" even to movies? I mean something like that: Character List, List of Characters in order of appearance, or just Characters.--Gran Danku 08:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not at this point. These aren't the same as episodes, and as such, the layout is different. As such, with the way the movie articles are written out now, and with their current layout, it seems more like it would cause more problems than what you might think would fix. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Updated poster for Hell Chapter Here is the final poster for Hell Chapter --Lemursrule (talk) 17:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra will be in Hell chapter In a new trailer on the official Bleach movie site it shows a reanimated version of the "Lust" arc and Ulquiorra will be in the film. The trailer is the top left link http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/bleach/ --Lemursrule (talk) 05:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw that too, also going through the news on the site I saw that they're going to have T.M Revolution's new single "Save the One, Save the All" as the theme song. http://maypang-amin.com/2010/10/08/t-m-revolution-announces-single-save-the-one-save-the-all Plus it looks like Yuzu get's herself kidnapped so that's why their going into Hell. Prophet of Sanghelios (talk) 10:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) From what I understood, that was probably a flashback =/ CrackLawliet (talk) 21:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hell Chapter -> The Hell Verse At the end of the new trailer on the official site, it shows that the english title of the 4th movie is Bleach: The Hell Verse instead of Bleach: Hell Chapter, and Ichigo's voice actor says the name as Hell Verse. Should we change the current articles containing the name to match the new english name for it? CJett92 (talk) 20:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This should probably go to the translation corner.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The movie's name is Hell Chapter. The "hell verse" is just the name for the promo book. The Japanese title name is jigoku-hen, which the literal english translation is Hell or of hell( jigoku) and chapter or arc(hen). So an accurate Japanese to english translation would be Bleach:Hell Chapter or Bleach: Chapter of Hell, The first translation sounds better though. --Lemursrule (talk) 23:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Consistency across movie pages Alright, if there is one thing I hate more then anything else on the wiki is inconsistent look. While affixing an info box to the movie pages, I was struck by how inconsistent the layouts are. For example, Bleach: Fade to Black is the only movie pages with a "Quotes" section. Why? Didn't the other movies have notable quotes? Bleach: Memories of Nobody is the only page with a "Taglines" section... surely the other movies had multiple taglines too! Bleach: Fade to Black also doesn't have movie stills in the plot summary section, just promotional images that shouldn't be there in the first place! Actually, come to think of it, why doesn't the movie pages have a "Promotional Material" section given how big the promotional material surrounding the movies are. I suspect that the woeful state of the movie pages is probably a reflection on how the majority of the regular contributors are not into the movies. Still someone has to look into this. Preferably someone interested in the movies and who has a good understanding of how to layout a page to make it nice and readable. Whoever volunteers will have a lot of latitude as the movie pages are actually not covered by our Bleach_Wiki:Layout_Guide at the moment. So... any takers? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind taking this up. I feel that I haven't contributed enough to the Wiki lately, so fixing the layout of the movie pages would be helpful. I'm not sure how many of the contributors feel about the movies, but most of us seem to be concentrating on updating based on new episodes, new chapters, fixing character pages that need work done, and working on organziation pages, as well as a few other things. So, like I said, I'll go ahead and work on the layout of the movie pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you could do that, that would be great! Lemursrule has already updated some of the North American release information, so that's now all accurate and stuff. So now the pages just need to be better laid out. I can provide pictures as you need them, so feel free to ask! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC)